


Street Rat

by OddlyKia



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyKia/pseuds/OddlyKia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your parents had kicked you out after discovering your mutant abilities, and now you live on the streets, struggling to find food and shelter everyday. However, life changes when certain telepath finds you and offers you a better life.</p><p>Slight [Charles Xavier x Reader]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Street Rat

_“I will not have a freak like you living under my house. Get out!”_

Those were the last painful words your parents had said before kicking you out. You can still see the anger and disappointment on their faces when they had finally discovered your “strange” ability. There was so much shouting and things thrown that day. Your father had gotten angry, while your mother had simply sat down on the couch and cried. And when your father kicked you out, she said nothing. She didn’t try to help you but nor did she threaten you like your father did; she just sat there, refusing to look at you.

_“You’re nothing but a freak!” Get out!”_

_“Get out of this house and never come back.”_

_"You are no longer our child!”_

That was about a year and a half ago. They disowned you and told you to never return. And even since that day, you’ve been homeless, living on the streets. Everyday you’re cold, hungry, and so very tired. But since this world is so against mutants, and with the fact that you don’t really know how to control or hide your ability all the way, you can’t really do anything to change the situation you’re in. 

Plainly stated, life sucks. 

But with autumn rapidly turning into winter, life is only going to suck even more than it normally does. At least when it’s summer and overly hot all day long, you only have worry about being hungry. 

And as another day passes, you tiredly sigh as you sit down on the bare and dirty mattress that is your bed. For the last few months, you’ve taken refuge under a large underpass with a few other homeless people. The people are nice enough, and you keep your distance so they won’t discover your secret, but you can’t stay here forever. 

Your stomach growls and you groan, pulling your jacket closer around you to block out some of the chill. 

“Charles, are you sure they are here in this filth?” A deep and distant voice slightly echoes throughout the concrete covering.

You look up and see two strangers slowly making their way across the underpass. They look so out of place here. The two are so clean and well taken care of compared to the garbage around them; you can only wonder why they are here in the first place. 

However, based on how they carefully inspect everyone they pass by, they are obviously looking for someone. You pray that they find who they are looking for quickly and leave. But when you make eye contact with the shorter of the two men, he smiles and eagerly makes his way towards you. The other man is quick to follow and in a matter of seconds they are standing a few feet from you.

The shorter man is gorgeous with bright blue eyes and very gentle facial features; and strangest of all though, he seemed so happy to see you. But the man next to him is much different. The second man is much taller with far sharper and stronger features. Yet, it’s his air of superiority that surrounds him is what intimidates you the most. 

“Hello.” He outstretches his hand towards you. “I’m Charles Xavier and I’m here to help you.”

But when you don’t shake his hand or say anything, he kneels down and rather enthusiastically says, “There is no need to be afraid. We are very much alike, you and I. My colleague and I are attempting to find all the mutants we can for a very important task.”

“I have no idea what you’re taking about. I’m not…I’m not a mutant.”

Charles’ smile doesn’t leave, despite your curt answer. He just brings two fingers up to his temple and suddenly you can hear his voice inside your head. 

_‘I just want to help a fellow mutant. We will leave you alone if that is what you wish. However, I can help you achieve a much better life than this. And if you agree to come along with us, I promise that no harm will come to you.’_

You look at him in shock, and judging from how he acts, he’s use to this kind of response. But how…how did he do that? How can you hear his voice so perfectly clear in your own mind? 

_'The answer is because I’m a telepath.’_

Holy shit, he can hear what you’re thinking?!

_'Yes, I can.’_

Stop that.

Charles chuckles and lowers his hand away from his head. 

“Fine,” you admit. “I’m a mutant. But…how did you find me? How did you know I’m a mutant?”

“Well, with the help of a friend and a modified machine, I am able to amplify my powers and reach out to other mutants. It was rather easy to find you. I can show you how, that is, if you choose to come along with us.”

“Charles, they’re not a child. You don’t need to bribe them.” The taller man finally speaks. 

However, Charles doesn’t pay any attention to him and just continues to talk to you. “If you want us to leave, just say so. I just want to help.”

“And how are you going to do that?” you ask.

“By giving you a home. You’ll never be hungry, cold, or alone again, I promise.”

His answer knocks the air out of you. 

Can this strange man really give you a home? Should you really trust this guy? You don’t actually know what this guy, so called Charles, is like. Sure, he may be a high-class gentleman right now; but once you go with him, god only know what he’ll be like. 

What if he’s a mutant killer? There’s no better cover for a mutant killing other mutants than that. The world wouldn’t expect it at all. 

But what he is offering you sounds amazing.

…

…

…

Well…what’s worst than living on the streets? And if things don’t turn out like he promises, at least you can use your ability to get away. 

“Okay. I will go with you,” you say. 

Charles’ smile is so gentle that a large portion of your hesitation washes away. 

He outstretches his hand and you slowly reach out for it, unsure if you should actually place your dirty hand on his and risk the chance of ruining his pristine look. But when you do finally grasp his hand, he pays no mind to the dirt and grime. He just wants to help.

You stand up off the fitly mattress, but your legs are weak from days of hunger, so your knees buckle and you almost collapse back down to the ground. Almost. If it weren’t for Charles quickly catching you, you would’ve kissed the ground. 

Great, you’ve got him dirty. 

_'Please, do not worry about that. Dirt can be washed away. My only worry right now is getting you a proper meal and a warm bath.’_

He won’t be reading your mind all the time, right?

_'Of course not, I will give you your privacy and will not listen to your thoughts without your permission. The exception being right now.’_

The two of you take a few steps before Charles speaks once again. “Oh, I do apologize for my rude manners. I have yet to learn your name.”

“[First Name][Last Name],” you answer. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, [Name].” Charles then turns his attention to his tall companion. “Erik, help me assist our new friend to the car. It’s getting late and we need to head home before the others cause too much trouble.”

The man comes over, throws your free arm around his shoulders, and then says, “Erik Lehnsherr. The car is a little ways away, will you be able to walk that far?”

“I should be fine.” There is not a single doubt in your mind that Erik can easily pick you up and carry you around if need be. 

The three of you start to make your way across the underpass, back towards the way Charles and Erik had entered, and towards your new life with people just like you.


End file.
